An antenna transmitting a high frequency oscillation is connected to a coaxial cable which blocks an influence of electric noise such as an electromagnetic wave or static electricity. Such a coaxial cable includes: a core wire made of metal; an electrically insulating inner coating which coats the core wire; a braid which is constructed by braiding a plurality is of metal wires and coats the inner coating; and an electrically insulating outer coating which coats the braid.
An end part of the coaxial cable attaches a terminal fitting (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-297493) and the terminal fitting is connected to the antenna described above. Such a terminal fitting includes: an inner terminal which is made of electrically conductive sheet metal and connected to the core wire; an outer terminal which is made of electrically conductive sheet metal and caulks the braid so as to be connected to the braid; and an insulating member which is made of electrically insulating synthetic resin and electrically insulates the inner terminal and the outer terminal from each other.